


Masquerade

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shota, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel has a bit too much fun flirting with a fellow noble at the ball Sebastian has a little something to say about it. One Shot. Sebastian x Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For BlackRoseEden
> 
> Warning(s): Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, lemon, hints of shota

"Elizabeth looks absolutely stunning tonight, doesn't she, Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian agreed nonchalantly. "Perhaps the young master would like to ask her for a dance."

"Don't start in on me with your dancing nonsense," Ciel scoffed, removing the mask he held in front of his eyes and holding it by the stick against his leg. His single blue eyed surveyed the room from his position against the wall out of boredom, and he crossed his arms across his chest. What appeared to be a particularly handsome man was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by group of masked ladies who were all offering their hand to him in turn. The man kissed each gloved hand as it was presented to him and Ciel took up his mask, leaving Sebastian standing alone against the wall.

"Excuse me," Ciel said from behind his black feathered mask. "May I join the conversation?"

"Oh my, but of course," said the blonde man from behind his red mask with a lascivious smile. "You're quite something," said the man, taking a step closer to Ciel and running his thumb along Ciel's cheek. "What beauty must lie behind that mask."

"I'm not a-"

"Lady? Yes, of course not," said the man, his violet eyes still smiling from behind his mask. "Such a shame. I should very much like to ask you to dance."

"Would you, now?" asked Ciel in a tone of false innocence as he tilted his head to one side. "I would be very interested in what another man could possibly offer me."

"Indeed?" asked the blonde man, and he took Ciel's bare hand into his own. The ladies who had been surrounding him had long dispersed and they were now standing alone among the crowd, Ciel's fingertips just barely brushing those of the man who held it. "Perhaps an innocent kiss to show you my good favor," said the man, raising Ciel's hand to his lips and kissing each fingertip one by one.

Ciel watched the man with mild interest and very much wanted to prod his fingers further into the man's mouth, but that was something he knew couldn't be done in the view of the watching eyes of the public.

"Perhaps a more private party is in order," Ciel said suggestively as his hand fell away from the man's lips.

"Yes, I quite think so," said the blonde man, still smiling politely from behind his mask. "Come with me, if you will," said the man, and he turned to leave the great room in which the ball was being held toward the other, more private rooms of the mansion. Ciel began to follow without delay, eager and excited to experience a tryst with a masked stranger in an unfamiliar bedroom when he was suddenly caught by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, young master," came Sebastian's voice from behind him. "I believe you are needed in the other room."

Ciel turned around angrily and cast away his mask to glare at Sebastian.

"Needed? At a ball? By who?"

"Your fiancee wishes to speak with you, my lord. It would not be wise to keep her waiting."

"Fine," said Ciel, turning away from the masked stranger to follow Sebastian back into the crowded room where the ball was being held. They made their way back to the same wall Ciel had started out from and Ciel looked around angrily, spotting no sign of Elizabeth anywhere near them. "Well? Where is she?"

"Right this way, my lord," said Sebastian, and led Ciel some way down a narrow hallway.

"What is she doing down here? Has she fallen ill?" Ciel asked in concern, which soon turned to surprise as Sebastian gripped him by both shoulders and pressed his back up against the wall.

"You really thought you could get away with it, didn't you?" Sebastian asked Ciel, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red. "You think it's fun, do you, to pretend like you don't have a care in the world?"

Ciel grabbed one of Sebastian's hands on his shoulder and pushed it away.

"What I do with my time is none of your business. If Elizabeth isn't here then you might as well get back to your duties-"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel hard by his bowtie, effectively pulling Ciel away from the wall and Ciel's single blue eye looked back at Sebastian with a look of resolute determination.

"I think, you are forgetting, young master," said Sebastian as he slid his gloved fingers underneath the hem of Ciel's eyepatch, lifting it just high enough that the glowing contract mark could be seen staring back at him. "That you belong to me."

Sebastian ran his tongue along the shell of Ciel's outer ear and Ciel shuddered at the sensation.

"The young master is so difficult and seems to need reminding from time to time," Sebastian said, letting go of Ciel's bowtie so that he fell back against the wall, breathing heavily. Sebastian leaned forward into Ciel's neck and bit down hard, leaving Ciel to let out a silent scream. Ciel knew well enough what would happen if he were to be discovered here, pinned against the wall by his butler and their twin erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of their clothing.

"It took you long enough," Ciel muttered as Sebastian nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin on the side of his neck, his hand coming to rest in Sebastian's hair as Sebastian unfastened the buttons of his waistcoat and trousers, then slipped his hand inside to fondle Ciel's petite erection. "Ah!" Ciel cried in a whisper as Sebastian's bare hand wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke furiously up and down. "Stop I'll-!" Ciel began, throwing his head back as he felt himself getting closer and closer to that beautiful edge that made him see white. "Ah! S-Seba..."

"That's it," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. "Call my name, while you come by my touch and my touch alone."

"Sebast...!" Ciel was breathing hard now and moving his hips ecstatically into Sebastian's touch. "Sebas... Seb-.. Sebastian! Ah!" Ciel was coming now, hard into Sebastian's fist and he closed his eyes as pure bliss washed over him, until the pleasure faded and he opened his eyes to see Sebastian delicately licking the semen he had just spent off of his palm.

"Well?" said Sebastian as he replaced his glove. "Has the young master learned his lesson?"

Ciel gave Sebastian an impish grin.

"No, not yet."

"I think the young master has grown rather fond of being punished," said Sebastian as he pulled Ciel's trousers down from his hips, leaving his bottom half completely bare. "And he no longer understands the true meaning of the word."

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, hiding his softening erection behind both hands. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Having my revenge, of course," Sebastian said as he continued to undress Ciel until all of his clothes lay discarded in a pile at his feet.

"St-stop!" Ciel panted out as Sebastian's tongue laved at one pink nipple. He was pushing away Sebastian's head with all his might but the head of black hair he was pushing against would not give in the slightest. "You idiot! What if we're spotted?"

"Does it bother you, young master? Being naked and bare for all to see?"

Ciel gasped as his petite cock was caught in Sebastian's fingertips and Sebastian used the remaining drops of semen to coat the head of Ciel's small penis and work it back into life.

"Of course it bothers me when I'm a guest in someone else's house and I'm standing in the middle of a hallway!"

Sebastian looked up at Ciel from his spot on the floor with a soft smile.

"What a shame," he said, and then engulfed Ciel's erection all at once, causing Ciel to swear loudly. For the first few seconds he tried to wiggle his hips away but met resistance in the wall, so when he could back up no further he was forced to endure Sebastian's tongue laving the underside of his cock and he gave in, leaning forward over Sebastian with both hands in his hair and thrusting repeatedly into that wet mouth that was sucking him hard.

"Ah!" Ciel moaned more loudly than he had meant to, so that the next noise that came out of his mouth was a high pitched whine. "Nngh- hah!" Ciel was starting to feel the build up of pressure in his lower abdomen that meant he'd soon release, so he rode Sebastian's face harder and faster and was just about to come when Sebastian pulled his mouth away, his eyes glinting red in the dimly lit hallway.

"Did you think you were going to come, young master?" Sebastian asked with the tip of his tongue pressed to the tip of Ciel's cock.

"You bast- ah!" Ciel started as Sebastian forcefully flipped him over so that his chest was now pressed against the wall, and Sebastian spread Ciel's ass cheeks wide, causing Ciel to turn several shades of scarlet.

"Stupid pervert!" Ciel muttered as Sebastian began to penetrate him with his tongue and Ciel squirmed uncomfortably as Sebastian lapped at his tiny hole, then penetrated as deeply as he possibly could.

"You taste wonderful, young master," Sebastian said while nuzzling his cheek against Ciel's mound of flesh.

"Shut up!" Ciel said, his face still heated as Sebastian stood and replaced his tongue with a finger.

"You'll learn to like it before long," Sebastian said to Ciel from his position behind him. "As a matter of fact I rather suspect that the young master already enjoys it."

Ciel said nothing but let out a small hiss as a second finger joined the first and cried out when Sebastian hit that spot inside of him that only Sebastian had ever touched.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master? Or are you simply calling out my name because you're so lost in pleasure that words have failed you?"

"Hah- ahh!" came Ciel's reply as Sebastian gently stretched his small entrance. "Hurry!" gasped Ciel as he felt himself getting closer and one small hand of his left the wall to grasp his erection and stroke, until Sebastian pinned both of his wrists behind his back and Ciel let out a cry of frustration. "Nnagh!"

"Patience, young master. I'm afraid I still haven't had my turn and you are being quite selfish."

Ciel was breathing heavily and his heart leapt as he felt the tip of Sebastian's cock pressing against his entrance. Sebastian continued rubbing the tip against Ciel's small hole and Ciel's impatience got the better of him.

"Hurry up!"

Sebastian chuckled and began to slowly push his way in to the tight hole, accompanied by several gasps and moans from Ciel.

"Anh," moaned Ciel as Sebastian made his way completely in. "Move!" he demanded.

"I am moving, young master, though it appears to not be fast enough to your liking," Sebastian said with a smirk, as he was pulling out slowly inch by frustrating inch.

Ciel let out a small whimper in frustration but patiently waited it out as Sebastian began to slowly gather more and more speed.

"Good boy," Sebastian said into Ciel's ear and Ciel blushed, pressing his forehead into the wall to try and hide it.

"Ah, young master is so tight," Sebastian said while continuing his thrusting in and out of Ciel's small body. Ciel was desperate for stimulation on his front but as Sebastian still had his hands held behind his back there was nothing he could do.

"Ah! Sebas-!" Ciel cried as Sebastian started hitting that spot inside of him that gave him immense waves of pleasure.

"Ahh, you've bared with it long enough," said Sebastian, releasing his grip on Ciel's wrists and using the now free hand to grasp Ciel's leaking erection and stroke it gently.

"Hh- ahh!" Three strokes in and Ciel was coming hard into Sebastian's fist, his insides spasming violently around Sebastian's cock.

"Ah, young master," Sebastian said as he continued to thrust into the heated entrance, the last few spasms of Ciel's tiny hole dragging him into his own orgasm and he buried himself deep within Ciel's tight walls as he released into Ciel's body with a satisfied groan.

Ciel nearly collapsed as Sebastian withdrew from his body but Sebastian held him up by the hips; Ciel's knees were still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Ah- ah," Ciel panted out as Sebastian rubbed small circles into his naked back.

"You mustn't fall asleep here, young master," Sebastian said, "there is still a ball to attend to."

Ciel said nothing and relaxed limply against the wall as Sebastian redressed him, stiffening slightly as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway while Sebastian knotted his tie.

"Ciel!" came Elizabeth's voice from near the entrance of the hallway, and Ciel straightened himself up to greet her.

"Elizabeth!"

"Ciel! So this is where you've been hiding. I've been looking all over for you since they just started playing a waltz and I wanted to have at least one dance with you-"

Elizabeth chattered on as she grabbed Ciel by the arm and led him down the hallway back toward the ballroom and Ciel cast a dirty look over his shoulder at Sebastian, who simply raised one finger to his lips and winked.


End file.
